Arlen Police Station
Arlen Police Station is the local police department in Arlen. Appearances Revenge of the Lutefisk In the episode Revenge of the Lutefisk, Hank and Peggy are at the police station with Cotton, begging him to admit to the arson at Arlen First Methodist Church, but Bobby bursts in, admitting the truth at last. Hank demands that Bobby confess to the police, but Cotton decides to take the blame anyway, citing that he is already an old man, but Bobby has his entire life ahead of him and doesn't deserve to go to jail 'Twas the Nut Before Christmas In the episode 'Twas the Nut Before Christmas, Wally gets arrested and is held at the police station after stealing Bill's car and his credit card which he used to purchase cartons of cigarettes, bags of jerky and lighters which he crammed Bill's car full of. After Bill gets the call that Wally was arrested, Hank and Bill go to the police station and Bill convinces Wally, the slacker, that he's better off enlisting in the military than going to jail. The Father, the Son, and J.C. In the episode The Father, the Son, and J.C., Hank is called to the police station for what he's told is a propane emergency. Upon arrival however, Hank finds (much to his dismay) Buck in a jail cell after being arrested for a DWI and learns that it was a false propane emergency and Buck was merely looking for a driver as he's unable to drive due to the charge. Be True to Your Fool In the episode Be True to Your Fool, Bill, depressed and neglected by Hank, Dale and Boomhauer, is arrested and held in jail at the police station for public drunkenness, where he begins to befriend inmates and happily engage in conversation with them. Bill ends up enjoying his time in jail so much, that he decides to confess to being the "Northside burglar" so that he will be incarcerated with his new friends, the friendly inmates, for a longer period of time. Life: A Loser's Manual In the episode Life: A Loser's Manual, Hoyt, after having a meal with Lucky at Bacon 'N Waffles, robs the restaurant and begins running away. Lucky, caught off guard by this, begins following after Hoyt who eventually, when they are cornered in an alley by the police, convinces Lucky to take the fall. Lucky is then arrested where's he's seen spending time in a jail cell at the police station. Uh-oh, Canada In the episode Uh-oh, Canada, Hank, along with Gordon, are arrested for DWI after Gordon challenges Hank to drinking and the two one-up each other regarding American and Canadian innovation. And finally, when the conflict intensifies, Hank goes to mow Boomhauer's lawn, while Gordon mows Hank's lawn; the two then charge upon each other in a game of mower chicken. Before the two can crash into each other, the police arrive and arrest them and they are brought to the police station where they are held in a jail cell. Category:Places Category:Businesses